


May I Sit There?

by orca_of_my_heart99



Category: Barisi - Fandom, Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Barisi - Freeform, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29846166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orca_of_my_heart99/pseuds/orca_of_my_heart99
Summary: May I sit There and Truth or Dare?
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Kudos: 14





	May I Sit There?

**Author's Note:**

> I got these ideas from a prompt generator.

“May I sit there?” Sonny asked Rafael. Rafael was sitting on the couch in his office. A case file was open on his lap and a glass of scotch was in his right hand. Quirking an eyebrow at Sonny, Rafael responded “That’s my lap.” Sonny smiled back. “That doesn’t answer my question, Rafi.”  
Rafael sighed and slid the case of his lap. Sonny settled onto Rafael’s lap, wrapping his arms around Rafael’s neck. Rafael leaned in and kissed Sonny.

“Ok, truth or dare?” Sonny asked. Rafael and Sonny were sitting on their couch in their apartment, drinking red wine. Parks and Recreation was playing in the background. Specifically the episode Meet ‘n’ Greet was currently on. “Truth” Rafael replied. A smile played at Sonny’s lips. “How many hours have you slept this week?” Rafael narrowed his eyes at Sonny a scowl beginning to form on his face. “Dare” Rafael answered after a pause. “Go to bed.” Sonny said in a firm yet concerned tone. “I don’t like this game,” Rafael said, pouting. Sonny stood and helped Rafael up. Gently, Sonny wrapped an arm around Rafael. Together, they walked into their bedroom and immediately fell asleep.

It had been a long day. Rafael was worn out from a tension filled day in court. The case he was working on had been constantly stressful. Three more witnesses had decided not to testify. Rafael opened the door to the apartment he shared with his boyfriend Sonny. A surprising scene met his eyes. A soft looking chocolate lab puppy was sitting on the beautiful new expensive couch. Two pillows had been shredded. Goose feathers were everywhere. There was also a yellow stain on the carpet. Evidence could be seen that Rafael’s expensive bottle of scotch had been knocked over and smashed. Taking in the complete mess, Rafael looked up to Sonny, a grimace on his face. This was the absolutely last thing he wanted. “I can explain…” Rafael shook his head. “Can you?” he asked, his voice sounding tired. “If you give me thirty seconds to think of a lie.” Sonny gave Rafael his adorable, dimple showing grin. The puppy ran over to Rafael wagging his tail and began to lick Rafael’s hand. Rafael looked at Sonny. He knew his boyfriend had good intentions. Maybe a puppy would bring Rafael joy and help him relax after a long day.

“Three words. Say them and I’m yours” Sonny said. It was Valentine's Day. Sonny was standing in front of Rafael who was seated at his desk, pouring over a case. “Three words” Rafael replied without looking up. He could practically hear Sonny begin to scowl. Sonny shook his head and turned to leave. Rafael quickly got up and grabbed his hand, pulling Sonny towards him. Gently, Rafael kissed Sonny murmuring that he loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> I was on tumblr last night and I came across a prompt generator called ScatterPatter's Incorrect Quotes Generator. It generated two short prompts and I created stories around them.


End file.
